Cosas sin sentido
by Moon Malfoy Black
Summary: AU.James Potter venció a Lord Voldemort.Y vivieron felices para siempre.O algo asi.Historia de las familias Potter,Black, Lupin y Weasley Sus hijos los nuevos merodeadores. Participan personajes de Crepusculo(? Cazadores de sombras y los que se me crucen Mal Summary uno mejor adentro reviews para continuar.
1. 0-Prefacio

Hola!

Bueno aquí les traigo este nuevo fic se me acaba de ocurrir hoy y si no lo hacía en este momento se me iba a ir la inspiración.

Este no es un capitulo en si, es como que un prólogo, bueno no solo les explicare como está la onda.

La cosa es esta: Los protagonistas de esta historia son los hijos de los merodeadores y es la historia de sus andanzas en Hogwarts.

Harry Potter no fue el elegido sino su padre, James Potter así que todo ocurrió en la época de James de estudiante, él fue el que se quedó huérfano y vivió con los horribles tíos, digamos que los papeles están invertidos; Harry vivirá las aventuras de los merodeadores sin el peligro de Voldemort , ya que como, dije su padre fue el que lo asesinó. Pero si va a ver una Hermione, un Ron y otros personajes que harán la historia interesante 7u7 , no tendrán tantas aventuras será más bien la vida de Harry como hubiera sido si sus padres hubieran vivido. Hormonas adolescentes, pleitos de amigos cosas asi .Descontrol adolescente.

No existen ni Percy ni Charlie. Ginny no es una Weasley. Petigrew no traiciono los Potter porque no había bebé Harry. Bellatrix es una perra. Lo último no tiene sentido. La odio .No sé qué más decir, si les gusta háganmelo saber con un review y lo continuare.

Aaaa si no contare nada de la guerra mágica, empieza con James decidiendo ser auror y una leve introducción a las vidas de los padres de nuestros protagonistas a lo que se dedican, con quien se casan etc.

Ahora si ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir espero no haber pasado por alto nada si hay dudas díganmelas por review y se las resolveré :D

Gracias totales ;)

Nos leemos!

Moon**


	2. 1-Inicios y comienzos

_**Hola! ahora si este es el primer capitulo pero es muy , largo eso creo yo les pido disculpas :) pero tenia que plantear todo el asunto ,como ya dije si se me paso explicar algo o tienen dudas envíenme un Pm o dejen un review y les contesto en el próximo capitulo ok?**_

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen ,son de la maravillosa reina Jk otros de la grandiosa Cassandra Clare y otros de una tal Stephanie Meyer .Solo me pertenecen Adhara LeBlanc y otros que se sumen a la historia,que salio de mi loca imaginación.**

_**ahora si a leer!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Primera Parte**

**Inicios y Comienzos**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de que James Potter derrotara a Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas, el mundo mágico volvió a ser un lugar feliz.

El decidió entrar a la Academia de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia junto con su amigo -casi hermano- Sirius Black y la prima de este, Nymphadora Tonks. En cambio su novia, la pelirroja hija de muggles, Lilly Evans, entro a trabajar para el Ministerio en la "Oficina contra el uso incorrecto de los artefactos muggles" con su amigo Arthur Weasley, mientras que sus dos mejores amigas Esme Platt y Jean Dagworth-Granger serían internas en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Por último el joven Remus Lupin se especializaría en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para ser profesor.

Esme Platt era una bruja 1/4 vampiro, por parte de su abuelo materno.

Jean Dagworth-Granger era nieta del famoso pocionista Héctor Dagworth-Granger.

Dos años después, James decidió proponerle matrimonio a Lilly .No paso mucho tiempo para que sus amigos decidieran seguirles el paso.

Los primeros fueron Remus y Tonks. Sus amigos se sorprendieron con la noticia ya que no sabían que ambos tenían una relación, la cual mantenían oculta gracias a los celos perrunos de Sirius "¿Como que te quieres casar con mi hermanita?" "Sobre mi cadáver" solía gritarle el animago al licántropo, blandiendo su varita amenazadoramente hasta que comprendió que prefería mil veces que su "hermanita" se casara con uno de sus mejores amigos a que cualquier otro imbécil que se le cruzara como Peter Petigrew, por ejemplo.

Otro de sus amigos cercanos, Arthur Weasley se casó poco después con Molly Prewett, se les veía muy felices. Ellos fueron los primeros en convertirse en padres.

Esme Platt conoció al que sería su esposo mientras trabajaba en San Mungo, el medimago Carlisle Cullen, curiosamente el joven hombre también tenía sangre vampira . Esme y Lilly le insistieron a Jane que saliera con el mejor amigo de Carlisle, Richard Granger casualmente se apellidaban igual .10 citas y 3 meses después les basto para dar el "Si acepto".

El último en sucumbir a la aventura de amor fue Sirius _"soltero empedernido" "Don Juan inalcanzable "corazón de condominio "_Black y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la horma de su zapato.

Sucedió un ventoso día de Abril cuando la vio por primera vez, él iba al Caldero Chorreante a encontrarse con un auror extranjero que se integraría a su escuadrón mientras pensaba en todas las cursilerías que James era capaz de hacer por Lilly_"El amor vuelve a la gente idiota" _pensaba. En esas estaba cuando una hermosa joven de cabello rubio dorado, largo hasta la cintura con unos ojos miel grandes y de mirada felina paso justo en frente de él dejándolo sin habla ,lo cual era un milagro si hablamos del bocón más grande de Inglaterra.

Se quedó pasmado mientras la joven seguía su camino, se dio un golpe en la frente mentalmente y se dispuso a seguirla. Era la joven muggle más hermosa del mundo .O eso pensó.

La siguió otro tanto, la chica se veía perdida ya que consultaba un mapa constantemente, cuando de repente la chica se volvió y le dedico la mirada más asesina que había visto.

-Que es lo que _quiegues_?-pregunto la chica con un claro acento francés, el animago sonrió de lado.

-Bonjour madeimoselle -saludo el joven con una perfecta pronunciación, tomándola de la mano haciendo una ligera reverencia. La chica alzo una ceja y lo miro altivamente con algo de burla.

-Bonjour-saludo ella –Se te_ ofggece_ algo?–pregunto algo molesta

-Te ves algo perdida y pensé que sería lo correcto ayudar al prójimo eso es todo –dijo poniendo cara de inocencia

-No _gacias_ no _egges_ el tipo de _peggsona _que me puede _ayudag_-le replico la joven

-Oh vamos no te hagas la difícil mira que Sirius Black no le ruega a nadie-

**_-Tu_** _egges_ _Siggius_ Black?-pregunto divertida

-El mismo ¿de dónde me conoces?-la chica lo miro de arriba abajo y rio sonoramente .Sirius se puso colorado de la indignación

-Me puedes explicar ¿porque demonios te ríes?-pregunto con los brazos en jarras

-Me _dijeggon_ que _eggas _apuesto y coqueto _peggo _no me imagine que_ fueggas_ tan_ descaggado_ –Dijo la chica entre risas. La gente comenzaba a verlos.

Dando grandes zancadas se alejó a toda prisa de la bruja, porque era una bruja y no en el sentido mágico de la palabra ,la cual dejo de reír y lo persiguió casi corriendo.

-Espegga,¿a dónde vas?-inquirió la chica

-Sucede que tengo una cita de trabajo y no puedo perder el tiempo con turistas como tu –dijo el moreno algo molesto ¿Quién se creía la chica que era? Rechazarlo a el! A un Black por Merlín!

-Sucede que tu cita no ha llegado aún –dijo la chica sonriente

-Como dices?

-Mi_ nombge_ es Adhara Leblanc y _seggé_ tu nueva _compañegga_ –Finalizo con una sonrisa

_"Y ahí fue donde todo se fue a la mierda "_decía Sirius _"me enamore"_

**O0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Poco después de que se casaran, Arthur y Molly se convirtieron en padres por primera vez de un niño hermoso llamado William Arthur "Bill" Weasley le siguieron los gemelos Fred y George, y por último el pequeño Ronald Billius Weasley.

Cuando Molly se enteró de que sería madre por cuarta vez Lilly, Tonks, Esme, Adhara y Jane no se quisieron quedar atrás.

El primero en nacer fue el pequeño Edward Remus Lupin de cariño lo llamaban Teddy en honor a su abuelo. Poco después nació la pequeña Mary Alice Cullen hija de Esme y Carlisle.

Aunque al principio su marido no estaba muy seguro y decía que no estaba listo para ser padre Adhara dio a luz al heredero de los Black; Jonathan Sirius Black, aunque su padre lo llamaba Jace, porque decía que Jonathan era "un nombre sin personalidad"

Después Lilly dio a luz al pequeño Harry James Potter, el cual heredó el indomable pelo negro de su padre.

Por ultimo nació en septiembre la hija de Jane y Richard, una linda castaña llamada Hermione Jean Granger. Así quedo formada su pequeña gran familia.

Con el paso del tiempo las familias Cullen y Granger se tuvieron que distanciar un poco, debido a sus trabajos como medimagos que los llevaban a trabajar a otros países y trataron de no perder el contacto.

Imposible era separar a la familia Black de los Potter, sí como era imposible separar a James de Sirius y, seguramente, sería imposible separar a Harry y a Jace.

Adhara viajaba constantemente ya que era Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Instituto Durmstrang, empleo que dejo en cuanto Jace cumplió 7 años que es cuando los jóvenes magos dan muestras de su magia.

Entre tanto los Weasley recibían con gusto a todos en La Madriguera. Ron, Harry, Jace y Teddy se hicieron mejores amigos desde que empezaron a andar .Lo que traía constantes dolores de cabeza a sus madres y un montón de risas y recuerdos a sus padres. "Seguro que McGonagall se retira en cuanto sepa que un nueva generación de Merodeadores entrara a Hogwarts "Decían Sirius y James, Remus insistía en que sus hijos no serían tan traviesos como ellos, aunque la actitud de los pequeños decía algo completamente diferente.

Como Adhara, Remus también era profesor de DCAO en la Academia Beuxbatons y también viajaba mucho dejando a Tonks y Teddy con la abuela de este, Andrómeda Tonks.

* * *

Cuando los chicos estaban a punto de cumplir los 11 años les llego la esperada carta de Hogwarts. Y la de Beuxbatons .Y la de Durmstrang.

Las escuelas de magia estaban interesadas en tener en su alumnado a los hijos de los Héroes del Mundo Mágico.

Pero ellos ya tenían bien decidido a donde querían ir

-Hogwarts es la mejor opción, no hay duda-Decía Harry Potter sentado en el jardín de La Madriguera, que era donde pasaba las vacaciones desde hacía años.

-Pues a mí Beuxbatons no me parece nada mal y así estaría cerca de mi padre –dijo Teddy Lupin que en ese momento tenía el pelo de un bonito azul turquesa

-Concuerdo con Harry –decía muy seguro Jace Black-Como Hogwarts no hay dos-

-Yo igual iré a Hogwarts, me pregunto en que casa quedare-dijo el pelirrojo Ron Weasley –

-Entonces es un hecho. Iremos a Hogwarts-Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-Yo…Lo pensare chicos –susurro Teddy, quien observaba muy interesado una hormiga que caminaba por el césped

-Traición!-gritó Jace dramáticamente-La más vil y baja traición!-seguía diciendo mientras simulaba que una espada imaginaria se le clavaba en el pecho y se dejó caer al suelo fingiendo su muerte.

-Los Merodeadores no nos separamos nunca –dijo Ron muy seriamente

-Vamos chicos, no es eso, es solo que…si voy a Beuxbatons…mi padre estará allá…casi no lo veo… y así estaré cerca de el –respondió Teddy visiblemente triste, cuyo cabello se puso de color marrón claro, igual que el de su padre.

-¿Quién dice que tendrás que ir a Beuxbatons para verme más seguido?-Remus Lupin iba saliendo al jardín y observaba a los chicos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El cabello de Teddy volvió a ser azul.

-¿Cómo dices padrino?-preguntó Jace poniendo se de pie .Remus rio con ganas y los chicos lo miraron desconcertados.

-Pues que he dimitido en Beuxbatons, están frente a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –finalizó con una gran sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron al unísono los chicos, se miraron con una mirada cómplice y se lanzaron a abrazar al licántropo derribándolo de una.

-¿Qué sucede aquí jovencitos?-Lilly Potter iba llegando de hacer unas compras con Adhara y Tonks .Lanzó una mira da severa a los chicos, los cuales se pusieron en pie y ayudaron a su nuevo profesor a levantarse y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-Papá ira a…Mi padrino es el nuevo…Mejor profesor…Tengo hambre!- todos se volvieron a ver a Ron -¿Qué?-dijo este-Muero de hambre!-mientras se sobaba el estomago .Estallaron en risas mientras entraban a la casa y seguían comentando la buena noticia.

10 minutos después se encontraban degustando la deliciosa cena a que Molly acababa de preparar.

-Entonces es oficial ,los cuatro asistirán a Hogwarts eh? ¡Felicidades muchachos!-dijo James alzando su copa rebosante de whisky de fuego

-Así es papá, ¿Qué casa crees que me manden?-preguntó Harry

-Ah seguramente a Gryffindor-contestó Sirius-todos los Potter han estado en esa casa y no creo que tu seas la excepción-dijo y le guiño el ojo a su sonriente ahijado

-Eso significa-dijo apesadumbrado Jace-que hay posibilidad de que me envíen a Slytherin

-Bueno no lo creo, tú padre fue a Gryffindor en contra de todo lo que su familia creía, no veo por que tu tendrías que desafiar a tus padres como el lo hizo-lo consoló Lilly

-Pero tengo una de las cualidades que Slytherin más valora-siguió Jace-soy un sangre pura, mi padre es un Black y mi madre de las familias mas antiguas de Francia-termino con algo de tristeza,Sirius sonrió.

-Claro ,claro pero que hay del valor, la cabalidad y la lealtad esas cualidades las posees y son las que Gryffindor busca en sus alumnos-dijo Adhara conmovida por la preocupación de su hijo.

-Si hijo, y como digno hijo mio que eres ,no solo heredaste el apeido ,también la rebeldía y seguro desafiaras al sombrero a enviarte a Gryffindor-finalizo con una sonrisa

-La verdad que me sorprendería si el sombrero no los envía a todos juntos a Gryffindor-dijo Molly que se disponía a quitar los platos con un movimiento de varita y ponía el postre en su lugar.

Estaban a punto de comer el pastel de chocolate que Lilly y Adhara habían preparado, cuándo una majestuosa lechuza blanca entro por la ventana.

-¿Correo a esta hora?-dijo extrañado Arthur mientras consultaba el reloj de pulsera-¿Quién será?.

-Mas bien para quien-dijo Bill mientras se acercaba a la lechuza.-Aquí dice "Familias Weasley ,Potter ,Black y Lupin , La Madriguera .Ottery st Catchpole"

-Anda cógela-lo apremió Tonks

-Remus ¿quieres hacer el favor de leerla?-dijo Molly

-"Querida Familia, solo queremos informarles que volveremos a Londres a finales de Julio, ya que nuestra Alice ha decido asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se que ha pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribimos, nuestras mas sinceras disculpas . esperamos ponerlos al tanto de todo en cuanto lleguemos. Estan cordialmente invitados a nuestra mansión en Wiltshire ,esperen nuestra lechuza confirmando el día. Con Cariño Esme Cullen "

-¿Los Cullen vuelven ? -pregunto muy animada Tonks que tenia el cabello color rosa chicle

-Así parece-Respondió su marido

-¿Los Cullen ?¿quienes son esos ?-pregunto Ron mientras engullía un enorme pedazo de pastel.

-Ustedes eran muy pequeños cuando ellos se fueron -Contesto Adhara ,desde hace algún tiempo había abandonado su acento francés.

-Esme y Carlisle Cullen son amigos de nosotros, a Esme la conocemos desde Hogwarts ambos son medimagos y es por eso que se tuvieron que mudar, fueron a los Estados Unidos ,si no me equivoco -Explicó Lilly

-Pues que bueno que vuelven ,seguramente serán muy buenos amigos de Alice-dijo Molly

-¿Alice?¿Quien es ella?-volvió a preguntar muy interesado Ron.

-Ron ¿apoco no la recuerdas?-dijo burlón Bill-Estaban todo el tiempo juntos.

-¿Quién?¿yo?-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido

-No idiota el gnomo de jardín-dijo Fred-pues claro que tu ¿que hay otro Ron ?-continuo George

-Claro que no la recuerda-dijo Molly -tenia cuatro años cuando los Cullen y los Granger se fueron a otros paises .

-Por cierto Jane e envió carta ayer ,me pidió que se las leyera, pero dice mas o menos lo mismo que Esme solo que ella asegura que estarán aquí para el 20 de Julio, justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Harry -dijo Lilly con una sonrisa. Harry se atraganto.

-Her...¿Hermione vuelve?-pregunto Harry con los ojos como platos

-¿Quién es Hermione?-pregunto Jace mirando sospechosamente a Harry

-La hija de Jane y Richard -Contesto James -ella y Harry se cartean constantemente desde hace ¿que? '¿dos años ?

-Tres-corrigió Harry rápidamente-Desde que la conocí cuando fuimos de vacaciones a Italia.-dijo Harry y lanzó una mirada asesina a sus amigos que lo veían burlonamente y soltaban risitas

-Bueno conoces desde que son bebés-corrigió Lilly dulcemente

-Como sea-dijo Harry ,molesto por la actitud de sus amigos

-Muy bien chicos a la cama-dijo Molly.

Se levantaron con parsimonia y subieron a la habitación de Ron.

-Ya quiero que Hermione y Alice vengan -suspiro Molly -hace falta un toque femenino por aquí

* * *

-Como creen que sean esas Alice y Harmony-pregunto Jace

-Es Her-Mio-Ne-dijo irritado Harry -y ella es muy agradable

-A que Harry esta enamoradoo-dijo cantarinamente Ron

-Claro que no!-replico el ojiverde enojado lanzándole una almohada ala cabeza

-Ay si y que me dices de Alice, "Todo el día estaban juntos"-dijo Jace con burla ,Ron bufó

-Por favor ni siquiera la recuerdo-dijo mientras se metia a su cama y se tapaba con el edredón de los Chudley Cannons.

-Pues ya lo averiguaremos-intervino Teddy -tenemos que dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano

-Ya pareces mi mamá -dijo Ron

-No seas bobo mañana, iremos al Callejón Diagón

-Eso que -dijo Jace

Humm no nada importante-dijo Teddy irónicamente-solo iremos a comprar las varitas

-Es verdad !-saltó Harry emocionado -Es verdad chicos a dormir,buenas noches.

Y asi los cuatro autodenominados "Nuevos Merodeadores" Cayeron en un profundo sueño .

* * *

Que les pareció? Reviews ? perdon si algunas frases salen mochas ,eso me sucede seguido al subir los capitulos u.u

:)

Por cierto Andromeda es tia de Sirius ,o sea hermana de Walburga. Bellatrix y Narcissa son Primas de el y Tonks

ahora si es todo, nos leemos

Moon**


End file.
